Uruguayball
Uruguayrawrball |nativename = Uruguaybola|caption = Qué se yo, estoy re loco|reality = República Occidental Oriental del Uruguay|government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic|personality = Uruguay is very calm and relaxed (because marijuana). He is small, proud and believes to be the Switzerland of the Americas.|gender = Male|language = Spanish (Main) Portuguese (Cuz colonization and Brazil) Italian (Cuz Immigrants)|capital = Montevideoball|religion = Catholic and some Atheism|friends = Weed Brazilball Weed, Portugalball Weed Netherlandsball Weed Argentinaball Did I mention weed? Jamaicaball|enemies = To stoned to have one Balut that kills weed...|likes = HUE, weed|founded = August 25, 1825 (Age 190)|predecessor = Brazilian Empireball|status = Stoned|notes = "SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY" - Uruguayball|image = Uruguay.png|food = Italy Serbiaball(Favorite menu in England) Netherlandsball|intospace = Yes... I always do some trips locas to Mars, the Death Star, Pluto, the planet Spock ... I only need mi porrito (weed) (No he can not to space ... but can in to smoking)|bork = Marijuana Marijuana Mate Mate}}'''Uruguayball '''is one of the smallest countryballs in South America (Surinameball & Co are not countries!!!). Usually ignored, mainly due to it's small size, Uruguay is now renowned as the first countryball into legalizing Marijuana. Home of the Sendings-off king himself, Luis Suarez! Description '''Physical Description: '''Small and Proud! '''Personality: '''Chilled out, relaxed... because of Marijuana. '''Hobbies: '''Beating Argentina and even Brazil in football! I like to reliance by myself, and making new laws everyone would try to follow. And also Come up with musical genres from time to time. Personality *Uruguayball is very relaxed. *Uruguayball does not like to meddle in international affairs. * Has an appetite for pasta... or Italyball itself, especially when he can have a big bite. * Accepts and tolerates sexual diversity. * Always says that he is "re loco," even when not drugged. * Has strong discussions with Argentina for gastronomic topics and the nationality of the tango singer Carlos Gardel. * Sometimes others countryballs confuses he with Greeceball. * It is one of the founders of the Copa America alongside Brazilball, Argentinaball and Chileball. * His flag is the seventh most beautiful in the world * His capital is Montevideoball. * The 04/15/2016 he suffered a tornado attack, he prefers to forget that disastrous day. Family Relationships Uruguay is relative of Argentina and Brazil, and for this reason the 3 have similar accent, he lived with Argentina and Brazil for a long time until UKball convinced him that was the time to leave the couch of his brothers and become independent country. Currently he is a neighbor of his brothers. UKball is considered by Uruguayball as part of his family as this helped his birth and helped him become independent. Like Argentina, he is also of white, because of many European immigrants. Friendly relations While Uruguayball is a friendly country he does not have many friends and is a pretty lonely country, among his friends is Brazil, Uruguay likes him because he defends him from Argentina and Chile, also has an friendship with the Netherlands and Jamaica with whom he meets every day to smoke weed. Gallery TQ26En8.png Sadasdasd.png Yr6GUlk.png VIPjz2W.png 4ajmhKf.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg WZYlGlb.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png NigerComic2.png 2xxrKHP.png 8ioDL35.png The Paraguayan War.png 1 Uruguayball.png Sin título.png FEGm8Pm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:WeedCounties Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Latin America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Weed Category:HUE Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Uruguayball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Hue Category:Drugs Category:World Cup Host Category:Independent Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:Huetarded Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Smoke Weed Everyday Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Sun Category:Small Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Bad flag Category:Latin Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Compact Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Stoner